


Devoted Learning

by BurnedVamp



Series: Promised [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Big Brother!Mokuba, Joey's such a sweetie!, Loving Dad!Wheeler, M/M, Seto is Seto, Shounen ai, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnedVamp/pseuds/BurnedVamp
Summary: Joey struggles in school and Seto isn't helping, even if he thinks he is.





	Devoted Learning

**Author's Note:**

> While writing this, I realized Solomon owns the KAME Game shop (like Kame house in Dragonball). I knew 'Kame' was Japanese for 'Turtle' and it symbolized long life. LONG LIFE. Like a millennia???? So I looked it up and found this and I am SO DONE:
> 
> "According to traditional Japanese beliefs, the tortoise is a haven for immortals and the world mountain, and symbolizes longevity, good luck, and support."*
> 
> I AM SO DONE. the Turtle Shop is a haven for an immortal Spirit and the Pyramid Puzzle (mountains are what shape?). A gambling spirit that's lived for 3,000 years and has found good luck and support with Yugi tachi! DONE.
> 
> Also in the same page,* it described the turtle as unremarkable in Ancient Egypt though finding their bones is common, and "... the turtle was associated with the Underworld. The turtle was associated with Set..." and so deemed an evil creature. Seto sure started evil unto Solomon in the Kame store. I think this is more coincidence though. 
> 
> * Wikipedia: Cultural depictions of turtles; In mythology, legends, and folklore; Ancient Egypt and Asia - Japan

They got their vocabulary homework back that day and without looking, Seto knew he and that Yugi baby kid got As and that Joey was coming home with him to study - whether he wanted to or not.

However, Joey changed his mind for him after their fight during lunch.

"I'm not marrying a dummy! You're going to my house!"

And that was how he got the bruise on his cheek. Joey disappeared after that for the rest of the day.

Seto slammed the door open when he arrived home and slammed it closed twice in case his brother missed it the first time.

He hadn't. "Seto! What's going on!?"

"Stupid Joey is so stupid! He failed a test and won't let me help him!"

Yeah, Mokuba could guess why. "He punched you?"

"Like I said! He's stupid!"

"Does he think he's stupid?"

"Duh! _No_! Because he's an IDIOT!"

"So he doesn't think he's stupid but he likes to hear the one he loves call him stupid?"

That startled the younger Kaiba. Of course he knew that no one liked hearing they were stupid, of course he loved Joey and the blonde knew that... But he didn't realize that he would be heartbroken over it, just mad. Mad enough to follow him home to prove him wrong.

But he hadn't. He'd been mad but he'd also looked like he was going to cry.

Mokuba watched his baby brother go from angry to miserable in his silence. "I think you've been punished enough for what you did to Joey. However, for slamming the door you are grounded from electronics for two weeks and that includes the phone."

"But I want to call Joey!"

"Write him a letter. You can do that after we finish our homework."

Mr. Wheeler's boss had been understanding and let him leave work early to pick his son up from the school's nurses's office. No one knew why he looked wretched, he wouldn't say, but he was running a bit of a fever so they called his dad.

His dad knew it had to do with the one person that could make him feel that way. "So... what did Seto do now?"

Joey sniffled. After a minute he admitted, "I got an D on my vocab worksheet."

"But you studied really hard!"

"But I don't understand the questions! Why am I so dumb?"

His little boy often felt that way. He wasn't, but no amount of argument would convince him otherwise. The evidence was all there though. Joey said he hated reading but he was good at it and he loved books! He would constantly blabber out facts after he learned something new whether it was about music or video games, or Mars or military animals. His reading test scores were excellent.

It was homework he struggled with.

"Can we go to the library?"

"How about something better? The bookstore?"

"Okay," he replied not as enthusiastic as he would normally be.

They spent over an hour in the Kame Book and Game Shop. Several times the blonde became distracted and once it lasted 20 minutes when they discovered the owner was Yugi's grandfather. He offered a 25% "friend discount" and Mr. Wheeler allowed him to pick out two books.

The book on puppies sat beside him in the car as he read out loud excitedly from his dinosaur one. "Dad! Doesn't this one look like a dragon?!"

"Can't look, son. I'm driving." This was a reminder given several times.

"This says some dinosaurs had feathers! Bet Seto doesn't know that!"

Mr. Wheeler smiled. He doesn't hurt easy, but his little boy forgives quickly.

The next day, Joey entered their classroom and noticed a note on his desk from Seto. The Seto next to him pretending to ignore him by reading, but he could tell otherwise by the way his body slanted slightly in his direction.

He opened the note.

_You're not a dummy and we are still getting married. PS. I'm grounded from the phone for two weeks. Don't cheat on me._

 


End file.
